


Tight space

by Iwazumi



Series: Glimadora-week [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: Glimadora Week, glimadora week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwazumi/pseuds/Iwazumi
Summary: “Y’know, when you think about it-““Adora,”“We couldn’t possibly get any closer-““Adora, stop-”Or the cliche of being trapped in a tight space





	Tight space

**Author's Note:**

> I’m already running late for Glimadora week what the fuck sgdhdjnsjs
> 
> Also how do you post with italics ?????

“Y’know, when you think about it-“

“Adora,”

“We couldn’t possibly get any closer-“ 

“Adora, stop-”

“I mean I knew you loved me,”

“Don’t-“

“but jeez, give a girl some space-“

“Adora!” The blondes laughter broke out into the enclosed space, her rising chest kept brushing into Glimmer’s and honestly the smaller princess was glad her face was already red because their proximity would’ve burned her ears. Of all the ways Glimmer imagined being this close to Adora, this particular situation wasn’t one of them. Hell she would’ve loved this situation so much more,

If it weren’t for the fact that they were stuck.

Completely, utterly and undeniably stuck in what Glimmer would call ‘the literal tightest space’ she’d ever been trapped in. Not even that time her and Bow had gotten themselves locked inside the kitchens pantry could compare to this level of ‘tight’.

She let out an exasperated groan before attempting to shift to the right. She was squashed between Adora's Thighs, her feet tucked under her bottom, while her arms trapped Adora against the wall behind her, praying to some god above that the box didn’t shrink any further.

She didn’t think her legs would be able to take it.

She’d leaned back onto her calves as much as she could, but they were beginning to ache and numb and she was sure Adora wasn’t doing any better on her end. The taller princesses legs were much longer than her own, her knees nearly meeting Glimmer’s shoulders; so it didn’t surprise the shorter princess when the blonde nearly curled over her, an arm attempting to hold up the roof, while the other pushed against the wall besides them. 

It was supposed to be an easy mission, really. ‘In-and-out’, her mother had said. All they had to do was reach the first ones ruin, and see if they could find any additional information on the princesses rune stones. Bow had been quick in offering to keep watch outside, and Glimmer had joked it was due to the boys fear of spiders which he quickly brushed off the accusation, stating that the last thing anyone wanted was a surprise attack from the horde, and honestly it was a good plan. Even if it was still an excuse. Though neither of them couldn’t help but push the worry in having the horde show up with the same idea in tow. 

So Glimmer was the first one to agree, if only to get some alone time with Adora, so they split off; making sure to connect their walkie talkies before the girls entered the ruin. Their main goal was to obtain information on the rune stones but Adora was also hoping she’d be able to speak with Light Hope, and with Bow on the outside that ensured the girls would be offered extra time. Adora just hoped Light Hope had some sort of guidance to offer her. 

The princesses made it in easily, keeping caution with each step as they’d wandered the halls. They stayed close to one another as they made their way further down the corridor, only pausing once they made it to the entrance. Adora peeking into the room before watching as it lit itself up, she hesitated before leading Glimmer in further. They’d made it to the center before Adora raised her sword, and shifted into She Ra. Glimmer had stayed back, slightly hidden behind the column as she watched the blonde. 

Eventually enough time had passed that when Bow radio checked in with them, the static nearly gave Glimmer a heart attack. ‘Who turned the volume up this high?’

“Hey, you guys good in there?” Glimmer winced, quickly turning the staticy volume down. She peered around the column enough to just make out Adora heading towards her. A smile caught her lips as she responded, “Yeah Bow looks like we’re just about ready to leave,” she raised the walkie closer to Adora once the girl made it to her, the blonde still in She Ra’s height. 

“Really? That’s great timing!” 

And honestly he was right, everything was going great, and they were making great time, maybe when they got back to Brightmoon Glimmer could bring Adora to that really cute bakery, she was sure the blonde would love to try some of their pastries. “Did you get any good info’ on-“ the walkie was breaking up, Glimmer could barely make out what he was saying, 

“Bow? Bow we can barely hear you,” Glimmer raised her arm, attempting to hit some better signal range, before handing it over to Adora, though not even She Ra’s height was able to get a better signal. Working around each radio station Glimmer tried to see if she could find a better frequency. She groaned as she banged on the side of the walkie, before sighing, “let’s just meet him back outside.” Adora agreed as they made their way back out the room. 

Once they reached the hallway glimmer couldn’t help but ask, “So did Light Hope tell you anything useful?” Her steps were in tune with Adora’s, as their arms brushed, though She Ra’s steps stretched a bit farther than her own. And honestly she could’ve moved over a bit but the taller girl didn’t seem to mind all that much and Glimmer liked the way Adora turned to speak to her, 

“Not really, she said that She Ra is able to connect with the stones, and that I might be able to heal the ones that were broken or had lost their connection but,” Adora took a deep breath before blowing it out in a frustrated heap. “But that I needed more training, but there’s just not enough time and-“ the hand that rested on her arm helped her relax and calm her racing thoughts.

“We’ll figure this out, together.” Glimmer smiled and Adora couldn’t help but return it. “Thanks Glimmer, I really appreciate it,” she sighed, and looked away. “I just hope I don’t screw things up, Etheria deserves a better She Ra, someone better than just, me,“ and Adora couldn’t help the way she slowly shifted back into her own form. 

The hands that grasped her cheeks shouldn’t have shocked her as much as they had, but she still inhaled a sharp breath when she met angered brown eyes, almost glaring up at her, “Adora,” and she’d nearly hissed it, “you are exactly what Etheria deserves- you are what we need, what I need-“ she removed her hands from the blondes face taking a step back, “understand that you are so much more than just She Ra, you’re so caring, and so determined to help everyone and, that’s why I love you.” 

She hadn’t meant for it to slip out so by the time it’d actually hit her what she’d said Glimmer all but froze. Face burning and ears on the edge of blowing off, she took another deliberate step back arms moving a mile a minute as she cleared her throat, barely noticing the way Adora’s eyes widened, “y-you know, cause I love all my friends, haha! Nothin’ but love!” She emphasized a very not so subtle wink mentally facepalming, because, ‘honestly Glimmer’. But Adora’s eyes were still on her and the space between the two of them was beginning to become suffocating, she needed air. 

She needed space.

“Glimmer-“ The smaller princess cleared her throat again, this time quite loudly, trying to cover the blondes voice. She began pacing forward, her boots nearly dragging as she started down the corridor. 

“Let’s just, get outta here yeah?” She didn’t even bother to glance back, but the sound of Adora’s boots let her know the taller girl was right on her tail. But apparently the Adorahadn’t let the conversation go, if anything, she insisted.

“Glimmer, I-“ 

“Really Adora, I don’t wanna talk about it,” she was beginning to get frustrated, mostly with her own racing thoughts and rapidly beating heart, she turned around still taking steps back as she mumbled just barely making eye contact with Adora, “can we just pretend that I didn’t say anythi-“ 

She nearly tripped as her next step was deeper than the last, the tile below her boots pushed down. She jumped off the lowered tile immediately making eye contact with Adora. The two took the slowest step towards one another, “Adora-!“ but the floor caved before she could finish. 

Their screams lasted longer than the fall, but by the time they’d crashed to the bottom Glimmer found herself almost, cushioned?

Moaning she glanced beneath her before she gasped, leaping up only to regret it the minute her head hit the roof of the box they were in, “son of a-“ the sound of groaning stopped her as she quickly reached for Adora, while still furiously rubbing at the top of her head. “Adora, are you alright?” 

The princess helped the girl sit up, and once Adora nodded, Glimmer all but smacked her arm, 

“Ow!” She called out rubbing at her sore bicep, 

“Why did you let me fall on you?!” 

“You’re mad that I caught you?” Adora gave her an incredulous look, before Glimmer’s glare grew, “yes! I could’ve crushed you!!” Adora snorted but stopped short when Glimmer smacked her once more. “I’m being serious!” 

“And so am I, why would I have let you fall?” She leaned back, before glancing around, were they in a box? “We were falling regardless.” Glimmer deadpanned, rolling her eyes before beginning to feel around. The box was barely lit by some light source above them, an opening? But it was too small for either of them to squeeze through, and Glimmer didn't dare risk teleporting the two, who knew what lied just outside this box.

“Yeah but,” Adora’s pauses fingers running over a loose square in the wall once more, “hey I think, I think I found something.” She pushed harder, feeling Glimmer hover behind her mumbling, “hopefully it’s not like before-“ a loud ‘clank’ clicked into place and the girls smiled a bit before suddenly the box shook, rocking the girls a bit to the left before the walls began moving and closing in towards them. 

Stunned they both stretched out as far as they could, Adora pushing her legs and arms against the walls beside them while Glimmer attempting to do the opposite with the roof and the floor, 

“The tile!” Glimmer screamed, “hit the tile again!” And Adora punched the tile but the walls did nothing but close in faster. Quickly she hit the tile again and again harder each time till the tips of her knuckles began to ache. “It’s not working!” She shouted. 

They began to scramble and move widely through the slowly enclosing space, it’d already gotten tight enough that the girls were practically on top of one another. Suddenly the sound of another loud ‘clank’ rang in their ears. The walls stopped moving, though neither made a sound afraid that even the slightest noise would cause the walls to close in once more. 

Glimmer let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, suddenly gasping, how long had she been holding her breath? She looked up at Adora the girl sat just in front of her noses nearly touching, she was breathing just as hard, 

“Are you okay?” She whispered, breath still coming out ragid as she glanced over Glimmer. The smaller princess nodded before lowering her head taking another deep breath. 

A beat of silence hit the two, Glimmer hadn’t dared to lift her head, too ashamed to even meet Adora’s eyes, she was the reason they were trapped in this box. Had she just paid attention, or even just confronted Adora with her feelings instead of brushing them away then maybe they wouldn’t even be stuck here. Maybe they wouldn’t be trapped.

‘Ugh, idiot!’, Adora probably didn’t even know what love was-

“So you love me huh?” And She’d said it so light heartedly that Adora’s all but hoped to slightly brighten the princess’ mood, even if just a little.

Her head snapped up, almost bumping into Adora’s nose. ‘What?’

“What?”

The grin that grew on Adora’s face was enough to make Glimmer flush, and the blonde couldn’t help but laugh. 

Which was what brought Glimmer to her current situation. 

—————————————————————————

“You’re so annoying,” Glimmer groaned which only caused Adora’s laughter to grow. But she couldn’t help the smile that reached her lips, and by the time Adora’s smile faded enough, her eyes met Glimmer’s, with just the softest smile adorning her face.

She dropped her head, “do you even know how pretty you are?” She sighed, dropping her arms and bringing them into her lap. Adora stayed quiet, eyes darting from Glimmer’s hands back up to her head, the tufts of Glimmer’s hair tickling the tip of her nose. She leaned back just the slightest before lowering her own arms, letting them fall to her sides.

“Well I could ask you the same thing,” she mumbled back, her ears tinting as she feigned interest in the wall beside them. Ever so slowly Glimmer peered up as Adora kept on, “I mean, do you even know how you make me feel?” cheeks darkening as each word left her lips. She couldn’t help but cover her face with her arm when Glimmer finally met her eyes. She was too close,

Glimmer was stunned, had Adora really- 

Was she saying that she- 

Slowly she rested the palms of her hands against Adora’s chest, slightly brushing the girl’s arm away from her face. The tips of her fingers running across the taller girls collarbones, “I,” she hesitated as ocean eyes met her own before swallowing the lump in her throat.

“I meant what I said, Adora.” She leveled her breathing, ever so slightly Glimmer brought her hands up to cup the other girls cheeks, “I do, love you,”

A moment of silence passed over neither daring to look away, Glimmer let out another breath, running a thumb across Adora’s cheek, more so for her own comfort than Adora’s. The blonde blinked, letting a thought cross her mind before shoving it away and shooting forward, her lips meeting Glimmer’s as her hands shot out to bring the girl closer to her. Flush against her Glimmer’s knees ached, and the angle was a bit awkward but she wouldn’t trade this moment for anything else. Wouldn’t trade Adora for anyone else.

And by the time they finally broke apart, Adora’s hands somehow ended at Glimmer’s lower back and and Glimmer’s hands deep into the roots of Adora’s hair. They were both panting and flushed, and honestly glowing. The moment they broke eye contact was only due to the fact that Adora dropped her head onto Glimmer’s chest, groaning as she said, “we better get out of here, cause I really wanna do that again,” and Glimmer’s snort was followed by her laughter when Adora pinched at her sides. 

She wrapped her arms around the blondes neck, squeezing her into a hug before pulling back, and resting back onto her calves. She grumbled against Glimmer’s chest, the princess pondered a low, “huh?” before Adora raised her head, just to rest it back against Glimmer’s forehead.

“I love you too,” she almost whispered it. And Glimmer’s hands found themselves back onto Adora’s cheeks, thumbs running across the blondes cheeks in a rhythm both were beginning to have memorized. Glimmer’s nod just about brought a bigger smile onto Adora’s face and at this point the girl was just about grinning. 

“We should probably figure a way outta here,” Adora chuckled at Glimmer’s snort. Leaning back onto her calves when Adora’s hands met her shoulders. “Think we can pop this box open?” She asked, and the smaller princess all but offered a meek shrug.

It’d taken a bit of scrambling and a lot of awkward jabs and elbows but eventually Adora raised her sword, (more like placed it in front of her) and called out, shifting into She Ra. And honestly it was a good plan, 

Until it wasn’t.

“Gah!! Too tight! Too tight!!” Glimmer hollered from against the back wall. Her legs were squashed at a very awkward angle and she couldn’t feel her left arm. Adora’s once small chest now completely covered Glimmer’s view, the poor princess was completely surrounded by the taller blonde. 

Quickly shifting back Adora all but offered a sheepish smile as Glimmer gasped for air, Adora smile turned into a pout when the girl starting wheezing and groaning. Now the princess was just being dramatic, Adora couldn’t help rolling her eyes before giving Glimmer a shove. 

“Alright, alright,” she signed.

“Think we're ever gonna get outta here?” Glimmer glanced around running her hands across the walls once more. “Maybe we can try-“

“Adora?” A familiar static sounded through the small box, 

Was that-

“Glimmer?? Are you guys okay??” Bow!! It was Bow, oh how she’d never been so happy to hear the archers voice before. Frantically the girls began searching the floor, even though there wasn’t much floor to search through eventually they found the walkie talkie underneath Adora.

“Bow!! Can you hear me?” Static rang out, and her heart nearly sank at the thought of losing the signal before the boy quickly responded.

“Glimmer? Glimmer!! Where are you guys?” The signal was clearer than it had been before the fall, and Glimmer wondered if they were closer than they thought? Had the shoot lead them back out towards the entrance?

“We don’t know, we fell through a trapdoor and-“ she looked at Adora who gave her an reassuring ook.

“I heard some loud noises not that far from the entrance maybe you guys are close to me. Hold on,” the walkie cut for a moment before Bow spoke again, “Let me know if you can hear me,” and she wouldn’t be lying if she didn’t think it’d work but after a few moments eventually they heard aloud bang. “Bow??” 

“Did you hear that? I think I might be above you guys hold on!” There were a few more loud bangs before suddenly the bangs were right above them, “Bow right here! You’re right above us.” 

“Okay yeah, you guys are right underneath this panel, lemme see if I can find a stick. I’ll have you guys out of there in no time!”

And honestly that was the second best news she’s heard all day, 

The first, was sitting right in front of her, and Glimmer couldn’t help but smile at the another.


End file.
